


a light pressure

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boot Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Humiliation, Kinktober 2019, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 02:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 17: Boot worship“Did I tell you that you could move?”





	a light pressure

Gabriel didn’t really know how his recent actions had caused him to be lying on the floor, nude with Nathalie over him, wearing nothing but a pair of new leather boots that he had bought her just the week before. They had been  _ playing _ and before he knew it, they were in this situation.

He really enjoyed it, but the position he was in was uncomfortable for his back, so, he tried to sit up.

Before he could react, Gabriel felt the weight of Nathalie’s body on him as she pressed her leather boot into his chest, staying on top of him with a smile on her face. His heart skipped atleast one beat, because as he laid on the floor with his lover over him, he saw the seductive look in her eyes. He was sold.

“Did I tell you that you could move?”

That voice was almost too much, he would bend to Nathalie’s will and would do anything she asked.

He felt the weight increase and the boot going further into his chest, he saw the smile on Nathalie’s face widen. She bent down on one knee, foot still on him, and with one of her hands, she carefully began to stroke the tip of his cock with her thumb and finger. Gabriel let out a surprised whimper, which just caused Nathalie to let go.

“If you want to feel good, you have to earn it.”

As she removed the boot from his chest, Gabriel took a deep breath, before Nathalie put her foot in front of his face. He immediately knew what to do.

Gabriel slowly leaned closer and then gently pressed a kiss onto the new, black leather boots, and another one, while Nathalie stood there over him. The different taste got imprinted onto his lips as he moved around, making sure to kiss every inch of the boot to please his lover.

“You’re doing great,” Nathalie answered, and then moved her boot away. And before Gabriel knew it, he felt the boot buried into his skin once more, the slight pain releasing a special kind of pleasure. “Let’s keep that up, sir.”


End file.
